


Embrace: Fledgling - Chapter 2

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-06
Updated: 2003-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Skinner begins his training, while Mulder struggles to deal with Scully's death as Doggett hunts for her killer.





	Embrace: Fledgling - Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Embrace: Fledgling - Chapter 2

### Embrace: Fledgling - Chapter 2

#### by Jo B

  


Title: The Embrace: Chapter 2 - Fledgling 

Author: Jo B 

Keywords: M/D, Sk/O slash 

Rating: NC-17 

Category: Crossover, dark, romance, AU 

Chapter Summary: Skinner begins his training, while Mulder struggles to deal with Scully's death as Doggett hunts for her killer. 

Spoilers: Yes. This story begins after SR819 in season 6. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. Vampire: The Masquerade is the property of to White Wolf, Publishing. No money is being made from their use. 

Warning! This story contains romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. 

Archive: Okay to archive, just leave my name attached. 

Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ 

Author's notes: I decided to try my hand at a vampire story that is based in "Vampire: the Masquerade" and "Kindred: the Embraced" universes. 

Major thanks to Joey for beta-reading this story. 

* * *

Chapter 2  
The Embrace: Fledgling  
By Jo B 

The Lone Gunmen's Headquarters  
Tuesday, February 2, 1999  
7:00 a.m. 

The office smelled of freshly brewed coffee and musky male sweat. With five men crowded into the equipment packed room, in addition to the computers heating up the place even more, Doggett longed to open a window, only there weren't any. He could feel the uncomfortable dampness growing under his armpits as he leaned up against the wall out of the way. 

The Gunmen kept giving Doggett inquiring looks as they searched the online databases for any information that could lead them to Dana Scully. 

Mulder had introduced them to Special Agent John Doggett when the two men arrived, but he didn't explain to them what he was doing with the FBI man in the middle of the night or why he sported a rather large hickey just beneath his left ear on his neck. 

Doggett set his coffee mug down. "Fox, we're not doing any good here. We should head back to my place and change for work," he said as he walked over to Mulder and tenderly touched his arm, which raised the eyebrows of all of the Gunmen. "If Agent Scully doesn't show up at work then we can go to my section chief and start an official search for her." 

"Okay, John." Mulder turned to his friends. "Guys, continue to search. If you find anything, no matter how minor, call me on my cellphone." 

"Will do, Mulder," Frohike said. 

"Mulder, keep us informed of any progress," Byers said. 

"Sure, guys, and thanks for you help," Mulder said as he and Doggett walked out of the office. 

After they had left Langly spun around in his chair. "When did Mulder get a boyfriend?" 

"I didn't even know he was gay," Byers said. 

"I did," Frohike said. 

Langly rolled his eyes. "You did not." 

"Sure I did. Mulder had me dig up information on Agent Doggett; he wanted to know if the man was clean. I knew from Mulder's inquiry that it was personal not business. Besides Mulder had to be gay not to hit on the scrumptious Agent Scully," Frohike said then frowned and sighed, "I hope she's all right." 

* * *

Tampir Estate  
Wednesday, February 3, 1999  
7:00 p.m. 

Skinner awakened disoriented. The heavy drapes were drawn in the bedroom, sealing out the waning sunlight. He climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom to shower. Not that his body was giving off any foul odors associated with the living. He needed this to remind him what it had been like to be human. His body no longer defecated or urinated. Working up a sweat was nearly impossible. Still he felt dirty down to his very soul. 

As he dressed after his shower, James walked into the room with a tray that had a tumbler filled with blood. The intoxicating rich scent was irresistible to Skinner who snatched the glass off the tray and drank the blood in three swallows, before he even bothered to ask, "Where did this come from?" 

"We have daily deliveries of fresh blood from local blood banks that are owned by Tampir Enterprises. Most of the blood is sent to hospitals, but a certain percentage is sent here and to other clans of the Camarilla." 

"Then I can survive off this without having to hurt humans for their blood?" 

James smiled. "It doesn't hurt us to provide you with blood. In fact, it is a source of great pleasure to be taken by a vampire. I've been Master Sirius' ghoul for over two hundred years." 

"What do you mean by ghoul?" Skinner was stunned by the man's revelation. How could any human live for over two hundred years? 

"I am kept alive by drinking small portions of his blood. In turn I serve him unquestioningly. I would die for him if he asked it of me." 

Skinner noted the blind devotion in the man's eyes. "In exchange for him providing you with a long life, do you also provide him with your blood?" 

"Yes. Among other services. Come along with me, Master Sirius is waiting for you in the study to resume your education." 

Skinner set the empty glass down and followed James downstairs. 

He noted for the first time the lack of windows in the staircase and foyer. Almost two days had past since he had become a vampire. Yesterday was spent adjusting to his new state, and Sirius instructing him on what it meant to be a sixth generation Kindred. Sirius informed Skinner that he could go longer without the need to feed than those of later generations. Anthony for instance had to feed every three days, while Skinner could go five, as long as he didn't go out in the sunlight or used any of his other disciplines which required the power of blood to perform. Skinner wanted to learn more about the supernatural powers that Sirius referred to as disciplines. If he could use these powers to help Mulder, it might make Scully's death not so meaningless. Skinner sighed, he could wallow in guilt for the evil act that he had committed or he could focus on the future and try to make amends. 

One thing that he had never been was a quitter or someone who shirked their responsibilities. He was responsible for Scully's death and he would make amends. 

When they entered the study, Skinner found his sire standing in front of a large oil painting. He recognized it as the biblical depiction of Caine and Abel where Caine sacrificed Abel to God. 

"Childe, all Kindred are Cainites. We are descended directly from Caine and his brother Seth's descendants. You have Cain's blood flowing through your veins," Sirius said as he walked over to the bookshelves and pulled down an ancient leather-bound tome from the top shelf. 

Skinner shuddered as his newly heightened senses identified the old leather on the tome as human skin. 

"Childe, we will discuss Caine further some other time. The most important part of your education will be to learn our traditions, the laws of the Camarilla, disciplines, and about the other clans." 

"Other clans?" Skinner remembered his sire's brief reference to other clans. 

"There are thirteen clans. All vampires belong to clans with the exception of the Caitiff, the clanless ones. It is through clans that your bloodbond and loyalties lie. As a Ventrue you are expected to protect and do honor to your clan. The Ventrue's interests should come first, ahead of all other clans and Kindred, but not ahead of the Camarilla for its laws are supreme." 

"Is there that great of a difference between clans?" Skinner asked. 

Anthony was passing the doorway when he over heard Skinner's question. He barked with laughter. "Fledgling, you have a lot to learn. Just know this; the Ventrue clan is the most intelligent and honorable of all clans. We are the diplomats, the power brokers, the aristocrats. Be grateful that you weren't embraced by a loony Malkavian or a hideous Nosferatu." 

Sirius glared at Anthony before turning back to Walter. "You should never underestimate any of the other clans, my childe." He crossed the room and placed the book he was holding on a table and opened it. 

Skinner visibly flinched at Sirius' constant use of the term childe. It made him feel like a little kid. It was demeaning. Then it occurred to him that maybe to Sirius that was just what he had become. His child. Skinner couldn't help but view Sirius as his sire now. The sexual attraction he had felt for the ancient vampire was gone, replaced by another unfathomable feeling that felt strangely like devotion. He couldn't understand it, when he should hate this creature for what he had done to him and Scully; instead he felt devotion for Sirius. 

"Now back to your lessons. We will begin with the first and most important tradition--The Masquerade." Sirius turned to the book and recited words already long committed to memory as if reading them from the ancient tome had become part of the tradition. "Thou shalt not reveal thy true nature to those not of the Blood. Doing so shall renounce thy claims of Blood." Then he looked up at Skinner. "Mortals must never find out that vampires are real, to break this tradition is punishable by death. It is up to all Kindred of the Camarilla to report any and all violations to their sire or to the Prince where action can be taken against the violator." 

"Is this tradition clear to you, childe?" Sirius asked. 

Skinner swallowed nervously as his thoughts turned to Mulder and his agent's various investigations into the paranormal. "What if a mortal finds out about vampires on his own?" 

"The mortal will be dealt with before he can expose our existence to others. Do you have any other questions?" 

Skinner licked his lips. He needed to learn all that he could, so he could protect Mulder. "Sire, you said that you can feed on humans without them knowing it. How do you do that without exposing our existence to them?" 

Sirius smiled. That question told him that his childe was already looking toward his survival. Sirius now knew he had chosen well when he embraced Walter Skinner. "Walter, how was I able to feed upon you without your knowing I was doing it?" 

Skinner thought about it and became perplexed. "I don't know... you didn't leave any bite marks. All that I know was that I felt this irresistible urge to please you... to be with you." 

"It is a kindred discipline called dominate. You will learn to use it, childe. All Ventrues are able to bend kine to our will. The strongest amongst us are able to bend other kindred to their will. With a whisper you can steal a kine's memories of your encounter and with a swipe of your tongue you can heal any bite mark. Do you understand?" 

Skinner nodded as his mind wandered back to Mulder and he felt a stirring in his loins. He was surprised that he was still able to become sexually aroused. Then he recalled the many times Sirius had made love to him over the past week; how many times his sire's hard cock had slid into his willing body. 

"The second tradition is The Domain. Thy domain is thy concern. All others owe thee respect while in it. None may challenge thy word in thy domain...." Sirius continued to read from the book. 

* * *

Hoover Building  
Thursday, February 4, 1999  
8:00 a.m. 

Doggett had been placed in charge of investigating Agent Scully's disappearance. So far he had turned up no leads. They had already interviewed and checked the video feeds from every business and store on the route Scully normally drove home. She seemed to have just vanished into thin air. 

Fox believed that CGB Spender was involved in her abduction and had been frantically trying to locate the man with the help of his geeky friends. It could be worse; Fox might be insisting that aliens had abducted her. Doggett also wanted to talk to this CGB Spender, so he was using his contacts in the FBI and military. 

He was just getting up from his desk when Mulder walked into his cubbyhole-sized office and closed the door. His lover had dark circles under his eyes from two sleepless nights and stressful days. At least he'd taken time to shave this morning. 

"Fox, you look like crap. Go home and get some rest." 

"Any leads, John?" 

"Nothing, yet. I've been going through all of Agent Scully's receipts to find out where she shops, does her dry-cleaning, and who her hair stylist is. I'm going to interview all the employees that were working at the time she disappeared." 

Mulder ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "This is worse than before. At least then I had some indication of who took her and where to look." 

Doggett squeezed his shoulder before pulling him into a comforting hug. "Fox, go home. You're not doing Scully any good by making yourself sick." 

"How can I rest with her out there somewhere?" 

"Then come with me and help interview the store employees." 

"Okay, let me go down to the basement and get my coat." 

"I'll meet you at my truck on level 2 of the ramp," Doggett said as Mulder opened the door and stepped out. 

Special Agent Gene Crane stopped in the doorway after Mulder had left. "John, is Spooky hassling you about his missing partner?" 

"His name is Mulder, Gene," Doggett said as he pulled on his long overcoat. It bothered him now to hear anyone disrespect his lover. 

"What's with you, John? Have you checked out Mulder's whereabouts when she disappeared?" 

"Agent Mulder had nothing to do with Agent Scully's disappearance! He has someone who can vouch to his whereabouts! Now if you'd get out of my way, Gene, I have some interviews to conduct." Doggett pushed his way by the man as he stormed across the bullpen on his way to the elevator. 

* * *

Rainer Estate  
Friday, February 5, 1999  
9:00 p.m. 

Skinner gazed nervously out the window of the moving car at the passing scenery. Scenery that he would not be able to make out in the darkness if he were still human. 

"Don't be nervous, childe. The Prince only wants to meet you," Sirius said as he sat in the back seat of his limousine next to Skinner. "You remember what I've taught you about the Camarilla." 

"Yes." 

"What are Justicars?" 

"They are the law enforcers of the Camarilla, one is appointed from each of the seven clans by the Inner Circle. They serve for thirteen-year stints. They defend the traditions against all violators." 

"And the Inner Circle?" 

"Is made up of the eldest vampire from each clan. They meet every thirteen-years in Venice where they plan the business and direction of Kindred society and appoint the new Justicars." 

"What is the fifth tradition?" 

"Hospitality. Honor one another's domain. When you come to a foreign city, you will present yourself to the one who rules there. Without the word of acceptance, you are nothing," Skinner answered. 

"Good, childe," Sirius said as the limo pulled through the huge iron gates entering Prince Damien Rainer's estate. 

The buildings they passed looked old... gothic. Most had gargoyles decorating the walls, looking down at all that passed. The limousine stopped in front of a stone building with steps leading up to two huge oak doors. The building had stained glass windows. 

James opened the limo door for Sirius. 

"Come, childe. It is time to present you to the Prince." 

Skinner slid out and stood. He had learned enough about this society of vampires to feel apprehension over meeting the Prince. Especially since he'd learned that it is usually Ventrues that where the rulers. So for this Tremere to be the ruler he would have to be more powerful than his sire. 

"After our meeting I shall take you hunting with me." 

Skinner swallowed nervously. He had been feeding on the blood supplied to the Tampir estate by the blood bank. "I'm not hungry, sire." 

"Don't question me, childe." 

Skinner flinched as the force of Sirius' will closed around him like an iron fist. It was impossible to resist his commands. "I apologize, sire." 

The doors to the building opened on their own as they approached. Skinner followed Sirius into the large foyer. He looked up at the spiraling staircase that went up several floors with balconies over looking the foyer. There seemed to be quite a few servants and Tremere scurrying around above. 

Sirius led him across the foyer and down a wide hall. It opened into a circular room that appeared to be a combination study and lab. Books were piled up on every surface. Different bottles of chemicals were stacked and labeled on shelves. A Bunsen burner was lit under a copper kettle of sweet smelling liquid. The room had the look of organized chaos. In the midst of it all was a tall beautiful man with disheveled shoulder length blonde hair. He had silver eyes, high cheekbones, and a straight nose. 

"Prince Damien, I would like to present my childe, Walter Sergei Skinner, to you." 

The vampire smiled warmly as he set down a beaker of green liquid he was holding. "Sirius, thank you for bringing him." Damien turned his full attention on Skinner. 

Skinner felt a tickling touch on his mind. 

Prince Damien walked around him. "Your childe holds a position of power in the mortal world. Under his supervision at the FBI is a department that looks into aliens and the paranormal. He's worried that the agent in charge of that department might someday learn about our existence." 

"I am aware of this, Damien. Special Agent Fox Mulder may prove to be a problem at some point but for now the kine is harmless." 

"According to your childe's thoughts we came close to having the entire human race wiped out, which would have spelled doom for all Cainites. I'm interested in learning more about these space aliens. I may pay this Special Agent Fox Mulder a visit," the Prince said. 

"Stay away from him!" Skinner growled. 

"Silence!" Sirius had hoped Walter would have taken his advice to only speak to his elders when spoken to. He should have known better, the childe was stubborn and strong-willed. 

The Prince didn't seem fazed by the outburst. "Your childe seems to have feelings for this kine." 

"He's in love with him," Sirius said. 

Skinner opened his mouth to protest that it wasn't true, but found that he was unable to speak. 

"Sirius, please allow the fledgling to speak." 

"Very well." 

Skinner straightened and held his head proudly. He was not going to let them intimidate him. "I am not in love with Mulder... I respect him. He's one of the FBI's top agents, and I don't want him harmed. Sire, I murdered one of my agents because of you! I will not allow this so called Prince to kill Mulder, too!" 

Damien smiled. "You have courage, fledgling. But your sire needs to teach you respect for your elders. If you were to speak that way to another elder, you would have found yourself disemboweled in a kine's heartbeat. You're just lucky that I'm not easily insulted or quick to anger. You're also lying to yourself about not being in love with this kine." 

"Prince Damien, I apologize for my childe," Sirius said, "I will continue his education more aggressively." 

"Don't put the fire out in him, Sirius. Just teach him diplomacy so he'll survive long enough to become a Neonate." 

"Thank you, Prince Damien. We'll take our leave now," Sirius said. 

Skinner followed Sirius out of the room then out of the building. 

"Childe, we will discuss what punishment you will receive for disobeying my commands," Sirius said after they were back in the limousine. 

"I'm sorry, sire. I just cannot allow anything to happen to Mulder. He's been hurt enough in his life." Skinner could tell this argument wasn't working with his sire. "His work is important to the survival of Earth... to our survival." 

Sirius sighed. "I will let this transgression pass this time since it was your first. Don't expect me to go easy on you next time." 

* * *

Crystal City  
Viva Towers  
Skinner's Apartment  
Saturday, February 6, 1999  
1:00 a.m. 

Krycek searched Skinner's seventeenth floor apartment for any clues to where the older man had gone. He couldn't believe that the baldheaded bastard would take a whole month of vacation. Not while Krycek was holding his leash. When he found Skinner, Krycek would make him pay. Show him just who was boss. 

Mulder was back in charge of the X-Files, Scully was missing, and to top it off Mulder hadn't been sleeping at his apartment. Something was going on and Krycek needed Skinner to find out what that was. 

Krycek pulled out a knife. He decided to leave Skinner his calling card. He used the knife to cut up the leather sofa in the living room. Then he slashed every painting in the room. He walked up the stairs to Skinner's bedroom. He opened the dresser, pulled out the white cotton briefs, and proceeded to cut out the crotch on each pair. Not very subtle but he hoped that baldy would get the message. 

They were going to have a long talk once Skinner returned from wherever the hell he had disappeared to. 

* * *

Doggett's House  
Saturday, February 6, 1999  
2:00 a.m. 

Doggett sat on the sofa holding Mulder while he slept. He had literally collapsed from exhaustion. Fox hadn't slept at all since Monday night. He wasn't eating. Doggett had to force him to eat a bowl of soup and crackers that evening. 

Fox's head rested on his shoulder and the weight of his body pressed against Doggett's right side. Doggett's arm felt numb, but he didn't dare move it for fear of waking Fox and right now that was the last thing on Earth he wanted to do. The search for Agent Scully had made the national news as CNN reported on her disappearance and a nationwide search had begun. 

Fox shifted, turned his face into Doggett's shoulder, and cuddled closer. It was enough so Doggett could move his arm to a more comfortable position. 

What was he going to do if he couldn't find Scully? Doggett knew that Fox was tough. The man had weathered his sister's disappearance without completely falling apart. In time Fox would learn to cope with this as well, and Doggett planned to help him all that he could. It just tore him up to see Fox in such obvious pain over Scully's disappearance and it reminded him of how he nearly fell apart when Luke had been abducted. He just wished for Fox's sake that they would find some clue, no matter how small. 

They still hadn't located CGB Spender and, to make matters worst, yesterday Jeffrey Spender had disappeared from the hospital where he had been listed in critical condition. So now they had two missing FBI agents both connected to the X-Files. Maybe that was the clue. Maybe he should be worried about his lover's safety. 

* * *

The Wild Orchid Club  
Monday, February 8, 1999  
1:00 a.m. 

Skinner accompanied Sirius through the doors of the Wild Orchid Club. His sire kept him protectively close to his side. Sirius had told Skinner that this place was where vampires came to mingle with other vampires and to pick up unsuspecting kine. A young fledgling might be too tempting for them to resist. Vampire blood is even more potent than the blood of humans, and Skinner being of the sixth generation, being only six steps removed from Caine, would have particularly potent blood. 

"The Toreador clan owns this club," Sirius informed his childe when he spotted Rozina Soares the Toreador clan elder sashaying over to them. Rozina had long straight black hair and dark olive skin. 

"Sirius, it is a pleasure to see you at my humble club. And who is this handsome man? Could this be your childe we've all been hearing about?" 

"Walter, this is Madame Rozina Soares." 

Skinner bowed and kissed her offered hand as Sirius had instructed him to do whenever he met a female Toreador elder. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Madam Soares." 

"He's charming, Sirius. You have excellent taste." She signaled the barkeep who brought over two wineglasses filled with dark red liquid. The man offered the glasses to Sirius and Skinner. 

Skinner sniffed the liquid before taking a taste. It was a combination of red wine and blood. Vampires were able to eat and drink, although their bodies no longer had a working digestive system. They would throw up everything that they had ingested later in the evening. Sometimes it was necessary to eat in order to fool humans. 

"Would you like to avail yourselves of my girls and boys?" Rozina said. 

"No, Rozina. I'm teaching my childe to hunt; not showing him where to buy his food." 

"Why hunt, Sirius, when my larder is full of kine and young fledglings eager to meet your every need?" The Toreador smiled and turned to Skinner. "Walter, anytime you are hungry or just looking for a little companionship you come and see Rozina." 

"Thank you, Madam Soares." She was the first vampire to treat him with anything approaching respect. 

"It will be a while before my childe goes anywhere on his own," Sirius said curtly as his fingers wrapped possessively around Skinner's forearm. "Come along, childe, I see a kine who I want you to use your powers on to lure outside through the back door." 

Skinner followed his sire's eyes to a young woman in her early twenties, dressed all in black with black lipstick and a pierced nose and eyebrow. Not the type of woman that Skinner would normally select to pick up. This would be the third time that Skinner would use his dominate powers to bend a kine to his will. He had been surprised by how easy it was for him to use this power. 

He strolled over to her side. "Mind if I join you?" he asked while giving her mind a slight push. 

She looked ready to tell him to buzz off, then her expression changed and she nodded while gazing into his eyes. 

"Do you have a name?" Skinner asked. 

"Willow." 

"Let's go outside for some fresh air, Willow." 

"Okay." She looked up at him with adoration as she took his offered hand. 

Walter led her across the club and out the back door. Skinner could feel his sire staying protectively near. He could also feel the eyes of other vampires watching him... measuring him... accessing him. 

He took her over to a dark corner away from a couple of other vampires that were also using the alleyway to feed on their prey. 

"I'd like to kiss you, may I?" Skinner asked. 

Willow nodded and tilted her face up as Skinner brought his mouth over hers and kissed her gently, before moving on to the vein throbbing in her throat. He took his time drinking from her. Her thoughts saddened him. She had been physically abused by her mother and had been living out in the streets since she was sixteen. He took just enough blood so as not to harm her. Then he pressed a twenty-dollar bill into her hand as he murmured, "Return to the club and forget this encounter." 

She had a dreamy expression on her face as she turned and headed back to the club. She passed Sirius who stood watching. 

"Childe, you've mastered this discipline with amazing speed," Sirius said with obvious pride in his voice as he came to stand beside Skinner. "Let us return home." 

* * *

Hoover Building  
Monday, February 15, 1999  
1:00 p.m. 

Doggett sat behind his desk on the sixth floor, in the Criminal Investigation unit. His tie was loosened, sleeves rolled up, and his suit coat was draped over the back of his chair. He'd been studying piles of X-Files, learning everything he could about the cases his lover and Agent Scully worked on. He hoped that he could find a clue within one of them. Fox had agreed to his request for the files. Doggett started with the most recent files and had been working his way back to their earlier cases. He took a special interest in Gibson Praise. The boy had been abducted and had his brain cruelly operated on. According to Agent Scully's notes Gibson had been fully conscious during surgery. Currently Gibson was listed as missing after being abducted while under Agent Scully's protection. The kidnapper's body had been found ripped to shreds in a nuclear power plant outside of Phoenix, Arizona. That had been almost four months ago. There were reference numbers within various case files to other classified documents too sensitive to be stored down in the basement office. Doggett needed to get access to these files and to do that he'd need to have his clearance level raised. 

It meant more paperwork. Approval for the additional levels of clearance would have to be signed off on by several levels of management including the Director. And an additional background check would be required. Doggett stood and rolled down his sleeves, fixed his tie, and lifted his suit coat off the back of the chair. He might as well head down to HR and get the paperwork started. As he was pulling open the office door the telephone on his desk rang. 

He snatched it off the cradle. "Doggett." 

"Agent Doggett, this is Agent Johnson in the mailroom. We have a suspicious package that arrived for you. We x-rayed it... I ah... I think you should come down and take a look." 

"I'll be right down." 

Doggett rode the elevator down to the first floor mailroom, located off the docks. He noticed the smell of diesel exhaust from the many delivery trucks that unloaded their cargo at the dock. He entered the mailroom, and Agent Johnson signaled him over to where a medium-sized box sat on the counter. The box was unopened, sealed with packing tape. There was no return address. It had the Hoover building's address with his name and his mail station. Having no return address would always alert the mailroom that the package was suspicious. The FBI ran all packages through a scanner similar to those used at airports. 

Johnson handed Doggett a print of the scan of the contents of his package. "Oh fuck," he muttered as he looked from the print to the package. "I want this package sent up to the forensic department stat! No one is to touch it without gloves... is that clear?" 

"Perfectly, Agent Doggett. I'll bring the package up to them myself," Agent Johnson said as he reached for a pair of latex gloves. 

"I'll accompany you," Doggett said. He already feared the worse and wanted visual confirmation before telling Fox. 

* * *

Hoover Building  
Monday, February 15, 1999  
4:00 p.m. 

Mulder looked up from his computer when Doggett entered his basement office. He noticed the look on John's face and knew this was going to be bad news. "John, what's wrong?" 

"I'm sorry, Fox. Dana Scully is dead." 

Mulder stared at him in utter disbelief for several long seconds, before he asked with a strangled whisper, "How?" 

Doggett shut and locked the door. He walked over to Mulder's chair and kneeled beside it. "Fox, I don't know how. Some sick bastard mailed me her head in a jar of formaldehyde. The lab is running a DNA test to positively identify her, and pathology will be examining it to see if they can find some clue as to how and where she was killed." 

"Oh God." Mulder pushed past John and grabbed the wastebasket. He threw up what little food was in his stomach. 

Doggett got up and hurried out of the office. He came back a couple of minutes later with a paper cup filled with water and handed it to Mulder. 

Mulder sipped the water and tried to get his feelings in check but found it impossible. "W-was there any note? Where was the package shipped from?" he asked with tears streaming down his face. 

Doggett pulled Mulder into his arms and hugged him tightly. "No note. It was shipped from the main branch of the Boston Post Office. I'm taking the first commuter flight available up to Boston to interview the postal employees that were working the counter when the package was dropped off. They should have security video feed from that day." 

"I'm going with you." Mulder expected Doggett to try to argue or talk him out of going but instead his lover answered simply. 

"Okay. Grab your coat." Doggett handed him a handkerchief. "And dry your eyes." 

"Thanks. What about your partner?" Mulder wiped his face and placed the handkerchief in his coat pocket before pulling on his overcoat. 

"I have Jack working with the crime lab. The man has been getting on my nerves lately." 

"John, do you think we could catch the flight out of Baltimore? I'd like to stop by and pay my respects to Mrs. Scully first." 

"Sure, Fox, I would, too. A.D. Kersh has already sent someone over to Mrs. Scully's house to break the news to her." Doggett had met with Mrs. Scully several times over the past two weeks since her daughter had disappeared. He admired the woman's strength. 

* * *

Tampir Estate  
Monday, February 15, 1999  
5:30 p.m. 

Skinner sat at the desk in his room; he was on the telephone to his assistant Kimberly Cook. This was only the third time he had called her since being embraced fourteen days ago. "I'm sorry to hear that, Kim. Please send flowers to the Scully family through my personal florist account with a note expressing my deepest sympathy." 

He listened sadly. "No, unfortunately I won't be able to make it back for the funeral. How's Agent Mulder holding up?" Skinner sighed as Kimberly filled him in on the office gossip regarding Mulder. She had only seen Mulder twice since Scully had disappeared and she said that he looked like he hadn't been getting any sleep. 

Skinner wondered why it had taken his sire so long to send the agent in charge of Scully's disappearance her head. His sire was up to something and Skinner wondered what it was. 

James came into his room while he was talking to Kimberly. The butler had another tumbler of fresh blood on a tray. Skinner wondered what he was going to do when he eventually left here and returned to his apartment. He felt utter dread over the possibility of ever experiencing the beast again, and was determined to maintain his blood levels. 

Right now he was feeling sick to his stomach about Scully. He knew deep down that it was his sire's fault that Scully was dead, and not his. Sirius was the one who kidnapped her, and left her where he knew damned well that she'd be killed. All as a lesson to Skinner. 

After Skinner hung up the telephone, he reached for the tumbler. He was going to need the extra blood; Sirius wanted to work on his clan disciplines. Besides the clan disciplines, Skinner had also picked up a non-clan discipline of Celerity. It allowed him to move at amazing speeds to the point of appearing to be invisible to those around him. His sire had been quite proud that he had acquired this ability. It would help Skinner escape if an older more powerful vampire ever trapped him. That is, unless that vampire were a Brujah, Toreador, or Assamite. They all had Celerity as part of their clan's discipline. Skinner was also physically stronger than most vampires. As a human he had superior strength from lifting weights and boxing. As a vampire that strength was increased five times. 

Even Anthony seemed a bit intimidated by a fledgling with emerging powers that surpassed his own. 

"You appear troubled, Master Walter," James said. 

"I was thinking about what I'm going to do once I'm back at my apartment and don't have you bringing me daily supplies of blood. I'm not sure how easy it will be to go out hunting for a human two or three times a week." 

"You can also survive on animal blood. Even rats would satisfy your hunger, just be careful about hunting them in the sewers. The Nosferatu are very protective of their domain." 

"I didn't know we could feed on animal blood. Thanks, James, that puts my mind at ease." 

"I don't think Master Sirius will want you to leave until you're able to take care of yourself." 

"Sirius knows that I'm returning to my job on March 1st." 

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that he'll allow you to live off the estate. I'm positive that he'll want me to drive you to and from work. The windows of the limousine are able to keep out the harmful rays of the sun." 

Skinner had the sinking feeling that he'd never be free from his sire. 

* * *

Mrs. Scully's House  
Monday, February 15, 1999  
6:00 p.m. 

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Scully," Mulder said as he hugged her. She returned the hug as they stood in the doorway to her home. 

"It wasn't your fault, Fox. You have no reason to be sorry." 

Maggie looked at the man standing next to Mulder. "Agent Doggett, I want you to find the man who did this to my baby." 

"I plan to Mrs. Scully. You have my sympathy over your loss... I wish we could have found her alive." 

"I'm sure you did everything you could." She looked tiredly between Mulder and Doggett her eyes red-rimmed from crying. "Would you like to come in?" 

Doggett met her eyes. "Thank you, but we're on our way to Boston to follow up on a lead." 

Maggie nodded and looked at Mulder. "Fox, Dana would want you to take care of yourself. You should try to get some rest, don't blame yourself for her death. You weren't responsible for it." 

"I loved your daughter as much as I loved my sister." 

Mrs. Scully hugged him again. "Fox, when you're done in Boston come back and see me. I'm going to need help planning Dana's memorial service." 

"I'd be honored to help you, Mrs. Scully. Anything else you need, just ask," Mulder said. 

Doggett gave her a look of gratitude. If anyone could help his lover get over his grief it would be this strong woman. "Mrs. Scully, I'll keep you updated on our progress." 

"Thank you, Agent Doggett. Have a safe flight." 

* * *

Boston Hilton   
Monday, February 15, 1999  
9:00 p.m. 

John's arms wrapped around Fox's body as his lover sank into the hot water of the Jacuzzi, sitting between his parted thighs with his back against John's chest. Doggett had booked them a room at the Hilton instead of the standard Motel 6 or an even less expensive motel. Doggett figured that after the two weeks they'd both had they could use a little comfort. He had to remind Fox about what Mrs. Scully had said when his lover had protested. 

First thing tomorrow morning they were going to the main branch of the Boston Post Office. Doggett had already arranged with the shift's supervisor to interview the employees that were working at the counter on the morning the package was mailed. They were also going to view the video feed and take a copy back with them to the FBI for analysis. 

Mulder sighed and rested his head on John's shoulder. "I've never been so tired." 

"Two weeks without more than ten hours of sleep will do that to a guy." Doggett fingers massaged his shoulders. "You probably will be crashing soon." 

Doggett was more than familiar with what driving oneself without sleep or food could do to the body. Now that his lover knew that Scully was no longer out there in danger his body would be demanding sleep. 

"John, thanks for sticking by me through this." 

Doggett kissed the side of his throat. "No need to thank me." 

"Yes, there is. You've worked your butt off on this investigation, getting little more sleep than I did. You don't know how much it meant to me that I didn't have to go through this alone." Mulder turned in Doggett's arms and kissed him tenderly on the lips. 

They'd been lovers for almost a month now and they still haven't had anal sex. It didn't seem as important to Doggett now as when they first started seeing each other. Although he was still looking forward to taking their relationship to that level of physical intimacy, somehow they had achieved an even greater level of emotional intimacy together. He'd seen Fox at his most vulnerable during the past two weeks, and Fox had witnessed the type of man that he was. 

Mulder's head rested on Doggett's shoulder as the jets from the Jacuzzi soothed both of their weary bodies. 

Doggett caressed his back. "Fox, after reading some of yours and Scully's case files, I realize just what you two have been up against. I'm not sure how much I believe, but I'm certain that the answer behind Scully's murder lies within those files. Can you tell me more about Gibson Praise?" 

"What do you want to know?" 

"When you and Agent Fowley were at the nuclear power plant in Arizona, why wasn't there a full scale search conducted for the boy? Why did Agent Fowley's report not mention him?" 

Mulder frowned. "I was taken into custody and forcibly removed from the power plant. I thought at the time that Diana would look for him, then when she didn't mention him in her report I assumed she was protecting the work... the X-Files, now I'm no longer sure what her motives were. Scully always suspected that Diana worked for them... I was too pigheaded to accept that the woman I had once loved would betray me in such a manner. John, where are you going with this?" 

"Gibson Praise... we have another missing person's case connected to the X-Files. You, yourself think CGB Spender is behind Scully's murder and his son, Jeffrey's, shooting and abduction. These conspirators were also behind Gibson's first abduction and brain surgery. More than likely they were behind his disappearance from the power plant, too." 

"John, Diana still works at the Hoover Building. I have questioned her about CGB Spender's whereabouts, she said that she had no idea where he is...." 

"Okay. When we get back to D.C., I plan to question her about Gibson's disappearance." 

"I'll go with you." 

"No. I want to question her alone. I don't want her to know that we know each other, Fox, or that I know more about Gibson Praise than what is in the official files about the case. She may not lead us to Scully's killers, but to date it's the only lead I have." 

Mulder yawned. "Okay, you question her." 

Doggett hugged him. "C'mon, sleepyhead, we're both turning into prunes. Let's dry off and hit the sack." 

* * *

Main Branch of the Boston Post Office   
Tuesday, February 16, 1999  
9:30 a.m. 

They had arrived at the post office at seven o'clock in the morning. The supervisor already had the four employees waiting to be interviewed. According to two of the Postal Employees working Friday morning, they recalled a classy brunette in her forties dropped it off. 

Now Doggett and Mulder were watching the surveillance video taken on the morning that the package had been dropped off. Doggett leaned back in his chair and watched the monitor. 

Next to him, Mulder eyes widened and his mouth gaped open in shock. "That bitch! How could she?" he growled, jumping to his feet. 

"What's wrong, Fox?" Doggett pulled his eyes briefly off the monitor where their suspect had just entered the post office with the package. 

"That's Diana Fowley... she killed Scully!" 

Doggett turned back to the monitor and watched the woman as she stood in line inching nearer to the camera. As she got closer he recognized her as someone he had seen around the Hoover Building. Doggett had not expected Fowley to be directly involved in Scully's murder, he thought that at most she could lead them to CGB Spender and could possibly provide them with information about what happened to Gibson. 

"Fox, are you going to be all right?" Doggett stood and placed his hand on Mulder's back. Mulder now stood with his back to the small room. His forehead rested on his forearm that was pressed against the wall. His muscles felt tense beneath Doggett's fingertips. 

"No. Why did she do it?" 

"We'll find out, Fox." Doggett pulled out his cellphone and called his Section Chief. "Martin, its Doggett. I need you to arrest Special Agent Diana Fowley in connection with Agent Scully's murder." Doggett listened. "You heard me right, Agent Fowley. Agent Mulder and I will be bringing back a copy of the security video from the Post Office and witness statements. We'll want to do a line up so the postal employees can ID her. I'll arrange for them to return to D.C. with Agent Mulder and myself." 

He disconnected and slipped his cellphone back into his pocket. "Fox, let's get a copy of the tape made. If we hurry we'll be able to make the noon flight back to D.C." 

* * *

Tampir Estate  
Tuesday, February 16, 1999  
5:00 p.m. 

Skinner was studying the book of 'Nod' while Sirius sat on the sofa watching the evening news. The Ventrues liked to keep up with the latest local and international events. His attention was pulled from the book to the television when a news bulletin about Agent Scully's murder flashed across the screen. The FBI was holding a press conference in thirty minutes to announce that they made an arrest in her murder. 

Sirius turned to look at his childe with a smug smile on his face. 

"What did you do?" Skinner asked as he stood and walked over to the sofa. 

"I eliminated a problem you had at your FBI." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Watch the news conference and find out. You can thank me afterward." 

Skinner couldn't imagine what his sire had done, so he sat on the sofa and waited. The camera switched from the news anchor to the Hoover Building's pressroom. A.D. Kersh stood at the podium and standing to his right was Agent John Doggett from Criminal Investigation Unit who Skinner had learned was placed in charge of investigation. Skinner had only met Doggett once and found him to be a competent agent. 

Kersh cleared his throat before he began to speak, "I'd like to thank the media for coming today. The FBI would first like to express our deepest sympathy to the Scully family over the lost of their daughter, sister, and aunt. Special Agent Dana Scully was a respected agent with remarkable abilities. She will be missed." 

"The reason we've called this press conference is to announce that we have made an arrest in her murder and to prevent misinformation from getting out. Our primary suspect is another FBI agent...." 

The room erupted in murmurs and a scuffle as several reporters tried to secure a closer position to the podium. 

"Please, can we have some civility here?" Kersh asked and waited until the room quieted before continuing. "Special Agent Diana Fowley has been arrested for the murder of Agent Scully." 

It was Skinner's turn to gasp and he turned to look at his sire. "How did you pull that one off?" 

"Simply. I befriended Diana and asked her to drop off a package for me at the Boston Post Office." Sirius chuckled. "Of course she has no memory of going to the post office or of me." 

Skinner should feel sorry for Fowley, but in truth he didn't; she worked for the smoker and according to Agent Scully, Fowley was involved in tracking the women of MUFON who had been abducted and experimented upon by the consortium. Dozens of deaths could be laid at her feet. On top of everything else she used and betrayed Mulder. Mulder had once been in love with her and was too blind to see the type of woman she really was. "Thank you, sire," Skinner said. 

Sirius smiled as they turned their attention back to the television. Kersh was commending Agent Doggett on the good job he had done with the investigation. 

* * *

Arlington   
Tuesday, February 16, 1999  
6:00 p.m. 

CGB Spender had watched the press conference in disbelief. He knew there was no way that Fowley would have had anything to do with Agent Scully's murder. She was being setup but why and by whom? One thing he did know, she couldn't be allowed to go on living, not with what she knew about the aliens and his involvement with the conspiracy. If what she knew about the original hybrid program got out, Mulder would finally have his irrefutable proof of the existence of aliens. He just needed to look in the mirror. 

He puffed on his cigarette as he went back to wondering who would kill Scully and set Fowley up for her murder. 

* * *

Hoover Building  
Wednesday, February 17, 1999  
2:00 p.m. 

Doggett sat on a wooden chair in front of Mulder's desk in the basement. He had his foot propped up and was summarizing the transcript from Fowley's interrogation. Kersh would not allow Mulder to be present nor to have any contact with Fowley because of Mulder's close relationship with both Fowley and Scully. 

Steely blue eyes met sad hazel eyes across the expanse of wood as Doggett recapped his integration. "Fowley doesn't deny being in Boston on Friday, but she stated that she had no recollection on how she got to Boston. And she denies having anything to do with Scully's murder, but cannot provide an alibi for the night Scully disappeared. Other than she spent the night at home alone." Doggett glanced up from his report. "She has asked to speak with you, but Kersh has denied her request." 

Mulder leaned forward and placed his elbows on the desk as he looked deeply into Doggett's eyes. "Something is bothering me, John. Why would Diana be so careless? She had to have known about the security cameras at the post office. Why didn't she at least try to conceal her features?" 

"Maybe she subconsciously wanted to be caught or was just plain arrogant. Either way we have an iron clad case against her. The crime lab was able to lift her thumbprint and left index print off the jar containing Scully's head. Scully's badge and photo ID were found taped to the bottom of one of Fowley's dresser drawers at her apartment. In addition, both postal employees were able to pick her out of a line up." 

Mulder sighed and rubbed his stubble cheek, "Did Diana give any clue as to what she might have done with the rest of Scully's body?" This just wasn't sitting right with Mulder... something felt wrong. 

"No. We're sending a team down to search her summer home in Florida." 

"I still think the smoker is involved in some way," Mulder said. 

"You'll have to convince Kersh, he's already made up his mind that this was a crime of passion." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You said yourself that Scully was jealous of Diana Fowley. It seemed the feeling was mutual. Agent Ann Semour came forward with a statement that Fowley had told her that she had hoped to resume her relationship with you now that she was back in D.C. but couldn't because you were in love with Scully." 

"That's utter crap!" 

"Fox, it makes the most sense. Why else would Fowley kill Scully?" 

Mulder racked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "What about your Gibson Praise angle?" 

"I still want to investigate his disappearance but I no longer think it is linked with this case. Other than it shows what a ruthless manipulative woman Agent Fowley was." 

Mulder leaned back in his chair and sighed, "Maybe my previous feelings for Diana are clouding my judgment. I just can't seem to square the woman I knew eight years ago with this brutal murderer. Even with all of the evidence that points to her." 

"I'm sorry, Fox. I realize this must be doubly hard on you. Why don't you take some time off? After everything you went through over the past few weeks you could use some down time." 

"No... I need to work. I would like to talk to Diana. John, do you think you could get me in to see her?" 

"I'll see what I can do. Are you coming over tonight?" Doggett asked as he stood. 

"Not tonight, I'm going over to Mrs. Scully's to help her plan Scully's memorial." 

"You have the key to my place if you change your mind," Doggett said as he paused reaching for the doorknob. He turned back and glanced at his lover who looked particularly gorgeous scruffy and unshaven. They had both agreed that they would not have any physical contact while at work. He left the office hoping that their relationship would get a break soon. 

* * *

St. Peters Church  
Monday, February 22, 1999  
4:00 p.m. 

The day of Scully's funeral was cold and overcast; it looked as if it was going snow. Mulder wore his best suit; he was one of the pallbearers along with Charlie and Bill Scully, two men from Mrs. Scully's church, and John. Mrs. Scully had asked him she wanted another person from the FBI. Even though they didn't have a full body to bury, Mrs. Scully had purchased a full-sized casket. 

The church was filled to standing room only with FBI agents and law enforcement from around the four state area and the District of Columbia. All were paying their respects to a fallen comrade. The Lone Gunmen were present, standing self-consciously in the back of the church. One of the large floral displays was from them. 

Mulder looked around at the faces of the men and women he worked with and sadly noted Skinner's absence. He wondered where his boss was that he couldn't come back for Scully's funeral. His eyes met John's sitting across the aisle. Mulder was sitting with the Scully family. Bill Scully had surprised him by greeting Mulder with a handshake. Mulder had half-expected Scully's brother to accuse him of his sister's death. It didn't happen. Instead Bill had thanked him for being there for their mother over the last three weeks. 

A.D. Kersh was sitting two rows back. John hadn't been able to get permission for Mulder to see Fowley. Kersh was blocking all of Doggett's requests. He tried to sneak in to see her, but was forcibly removed and given a one-week suspension by Kersh. To make matters worse, Mulder found out that Kersh was being promoted to Deputy Director as soon as Deputy Director Schmidt retired in April. Not that he cared too much for D.D. Schmidt, but at least the man didn't hate him like Kersh did. 

Mulder returned his attention to the priest as the service continued. 

* * *

Tampir Estate  
Tuesday, February 23, 1999  
10:00 p.m. 

Vagon, the Nosferatu elder, waited in the study for Sirius. He had come to report the success of their mission to oust the Sabbat from their city. 

Skinner was in the study. He had been studying the laws of the Camarilla, but now he sat watching the most hideous creature he'd ever laid eyes upon. 

"Fledgling, it isn't polite to stare," Vagon said. 

Skinner swallowed as the full weight of Vagon's attention focused on him. "Please accept my apology... I did not mean to offend you. You're the first Nosferatu I've seen." 

"What is your name, fledgling?" 

"Walter Skinner." 

"I accept you apology, Skinner." 

Sirius entered the study. "Vagon, I see you've met my childe." 

"Yes. He has better manners than most Ventrues." 

Sirius smiled. "You've brought news of the Sabbat?" 

"We captured the Sabbat Brujah. The others were given the final death. It will be a while before the Sabbat try to gain another foothold in our city." 

Skinner was interested in their conversation. Since he was now Kindred, he had to be careful about what cities he traveled to within the United States and internationally. He couldn't travel freely to New York City without taking extra precautions because that city was ruled by the Sabbat. He had been making a list of cities that were Sabbat and those controlled by the Camarilla or free of both Camarilla and Sabbat. Also he had to be careful about traveling around the countryside because of the werewolves that preyed on his kind. 

Vagon turned and looked at Skinner. "Your childe could use his horizons broadened, I'd like to take him below for a few days." 

Sirius nodded his agreement. "I think it would do my childe good to spend a few days with the Nosferatu, if you could guarantee his safety, Vagon. He is still too young to be out on his own." 

"He will have my personal protection." 

"Good. Walter, go with Vagon, he will continue your education for the next few days then return you to me." 

"Do I need to bring anything?" Skinner asked, as he looked decidedly ill at ease. 

"Just your wits." 

* * *

Doggett's House  
Tuesday, February 23, 1999  
10:00 p.m. 

Doggett noted that Scully's memorial service and funeral yesterday seemed to provide a bit of closure for Fox. His lover was still grief-stricken over her lost, but at least he was eating and sleeping again. Doggett was grateful to Kersh for suspending Fox for this week. It forced his lover to take some time to recover. 

"I've made us some hot chocolate," Doggett said as he carried the two mugs into the living room where they were watching the evening news together. 

"Thanks," Mulder said as he accepted one of the mugs and smiled at the marshmallow floating on top. "I never pegged you for a hot chocolate type of guy." 

"Man cannot survive on beer alone." Doggett sat next to him with their thighs touching. 

"Mm, good," Mulder said as he took a sip and leaned against Doggett's sturdy frame. 

"Fox, how do you feel about getting away this weekend?" 

"What do you have in mind?" 

"A quiet drive down the coast to Virginia Beach. I can make us a reservation at a nice bed and breakfast that has a beautiful view of the ocean. This time of year the place won't be overrun by tourists." 

Mulder nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like something we could both use right now. Why don't you take Friday off so we can get an early start?" 

"Sounds good, we'll leave Friday morning then. We should be able to get to the bed and breakfast by noon. Then we can drive back on Sunday afternoon." 

* * *

Sewers of D.C.  
Wednesday, February 24, 1999  
2:00 a.m. 

Skinner wrinkled his noise at the foul smell as Vagon led them through the sewers and down into the murky depths. His shoes were already ruined and his pant legs damp with foul smelling sewage. Vagon on the other hand, seemed to be able to move effortlessly through the sewers without ruining his clothes and shoes. 

The Nosferatu elder paused and snatched a rat off the ledge and bit into its squirming body sucking the blood out of it. He tossed the dead rat aside as if it were the most normal thing in the world. 

Skinner flinched. Okay, maybe he wasn't ready to dine on rat yet. 

They climbed down a ladder then entered a secret tunnel that led down until they came out below the sewers into subterranean caverns. Some of walls appeared naturally formed others appeared to have been excavated. Vagon stopped on top of a ledge that looked out over a cavernous space. Below were a dozen hideous Nosferatu, working on computers that they had jerry-rigged to the city's power and telephone lines. 

For the first time since they entered the sewers Vagon spoke to him. "Fledgling, the Nosferatu are the information brokers of the Camarilla. If a clan needs to know what is going on anywhere within our city they ask us." 

"Is it just through computers that you gather this information? I mean how can you get around in the outside world looking like you do?" 

"We use the discipline obfuscate. Kine can look right at us and not see us or see what we want them to see. Very few kine are attuned enough to see through our cover." 

"That sounds like a powerful discipline. Is it only inherent to clan Nosferatu?" Skinner asked. 

"No. The Malkavians, Assamites, and Followers of Set also have the discipline obfuscate as part of their clan's main discipline." 

Skinner recalled the FBI case involving Sergeant Nathaniel Teager. "I knew of a human who had a similar power. He learned to erase himself from the visual field. However, he still showed up on surveillance cameras." 

Vagon nodded. "We are trying to find a way around the cameras. They are becoming a real nuisance, not only to Nosferatu but to all Kindred with the exception of Lasombra who cast no reflections." 

"I can imagine the clans would be." 

"Come, fledgling, I shall show you around." 

Skinner followed him down to the lower level. He got a closer look at the Nosferatu working on the computers. All had two things in common the complete lack of hair on their heads and bodies, and mouths filled with fangs. One was talking into a microphone hooked up to his computer. This one was wearing a baseball cap turned backwards. He had his large misshapen ears that were pierced. Decorating the earlobes were feathery fishing lures. He was a bit less hideous than Vagon who appeared to look like the crypt keeper. At least this one had a nose. 

"C'mon, Langly, just one more game or are you chicken?" The Nosferatu made clucking sounds. 

'Am not. It's late and I'm heading to bed, Zorro,' Langly's tired voice sounded through the speakers. 'I'll play you tonight say around ten o'clock.' 

"Okay, dude, see ya," Zorro said. 

Skinner couldn't believe his ears. After Zorro disconnected he asked, "You know the Richard Langly?" 

"Sure, all of us hackers know one another." 

"Does he know what you are?" 

"Are you cracked or just a clueless fledgling?" Zorro rolled his eyes. "Possibly both. If the Langly ever found out what I am then he'd be dead meat." 

"So you only communicate with him over the computer?" 

"Of course, we only communicate over the computer!" Zorro snarled. "Computers and the Internet have been the greatest invention of this century. I can make numerous friendships without ever leaving our lair," Zorro said. "How do you know Langly?" 

"One of my agents introduced me to him and the other Gunmen. My agent uses them occasionally to gather data for him," Skinner said. 

"Ah, you must be talking about the beautiful Special Agent Fox Mulder. So that would make you A.D. Walter Skinner. Langly has mentioned you. Something about you being such a hard-ass that you could make a diamond from a chunk of coal by squeezing your buttocks together." Zorro smirked exposing a mouthful of laser sharp fangs. 

Skinner didn't like it that most of the vampire world now seemed to know about Mulder. Well, if it weren't for him, the Ventrue and Tremere wouldn't know about him. 

Vagon stood listening impatiently and asked, "Skippy, did you get the information I asked you for?" 

"It's Zorro, Vag." 

Vagon looked disapprovingly at the young Nosferatu who was still a childe in his eyes. 

"Okay, you can call me Skippy, sire." Zorro quickly grabbed a pile of laser prints and handed them to Vagon. "Here's the information you asked me to retrieve." 

Vagon pocketed the sheets of paper and turned to Skinner. "Come with me, fledgling." 

Skinner followed him through several dark, dank tunnels. "Is Skippy your childe?" he asked. 

"Yes. I embraced Skippy in 1972. He was a handsome young man, a bit too handsome; everything in his life revolved around his appearance. I wanted to teach him that there was more to life than his looks," Vagon said. 

"So you took his looks away?" 

Vagon grinned wickedly. "He screamed like a banshee the first time he looked in a mirror." 

Skinner assumed that if Skippy had been a homely man that he wouldn't have come to Vagon's attention. So that made this Nosferatu elder just as vain about looks as Skippy had been. Skinner kept that observation to himself, as he was glad that a Nosferatu hadn't embraced him. He couldn't picture himself as a hideous monster living underground. 

* * *

Virginia Beach  
Friday, February 26, 1999  
10:00 p.m. 

Flames leapt and crackled in the fireplace, giving a warm glow to the room that cast shadows on the curves and sharp lines on the two naked men as they stood kissing beside a bed decked out with a plush goose down comforter. Their clothes laid scattered hap hazardously on the floor at their feet. 

Mulder held onto to John. The man had become his rock, his anchor. John wouldn't allow him to wallow in thoughts of self-guilt and found ways to keep his mind off Scully. Which wasn't an easy task. While working alone in the basement office, Mulder found it impossible to shake off the constant thoughts of his dead partner. When alone his thoughts would become all consuming, making it hard for him to concentrate on work. Deep down he blamed himself for Scully's death, even if it wasn't rational for him to take the blame. Daily he struggled with thoughts of what he could have done to prevent her murder. 

This trip to Virginia Beach was to distance them from their lives in D.C. and to focus on their relationship. It helped Mulder to temporarily forget about Scully when his mind was focused on John and their relationship. He loved everything about the man; so different from the women he had dated. 

"I want you in me tonight," Doggett murmured between kisses and nips at the tender flesh of Mulder's neck. 

"Do you have a condom?" Mulder's voice was husky... aroused with need. It'd been years since he'd fucked anyone. 

"Don't need any... we're both clean. I want you bare. I want to feel you, not rubber." Doggett's hand sought and wrapped around Mulder's erection. His lover was large, maybe too large. A shiver of anticipation ran down his spine. 

"Will you return the favor and fuck me later?" Mulder asked as he lowered his mouth to suck on each of John's nipples in turn, teasing them mercilessly with his tongue and teeth. 

Doggett moaned as he held Mulder's head against his chest. "Are you sure, Fox? You don't have to if you're just doing it to make me happy." 

"Shut up, John." Mulder nipped his nipple then soothed it with a swiped of his tongue. "I want this with you, I want it all, call me a selfish bastard." 

"If that's your idea of being selfish, I'd love to see what you consider being generous." 

Mulder chuckled and straightened so he could capture John's lips in another passion-filled kiss. His hand caressed and squeezed John's buttocks as he brought their groins together and started rocking his hips. 

Doggett moaned and pushed Mulder away. He reached and snatched the tube of KY off the nightstand and shoved it at Fox. "I want to come with you inside me." Then he turned, leaned against the bed with his legs spread apart and hands flat on the mattress. 

"Well if you insist." Mulder smiled as he squirted some of the lubricant into his palm and allowed it to warm before he started applying it to his lover's crease. He fingered the puckered opening then slipped a greased finger inside. It felt so tight and hot that Mulder couldn't wait to feel that tightness and heat around his cock. 

Mulder spent several minutes stretching Doggett before he greased up his shaft and placed the head against the small opening. He hesitated as he admired the lovely feast before him; his lover's long back and beautiful ass. 

"Hey, Fox, get on with it already!" 

"I was just admiring the view," Mulder said as he pushed and the head of his cock breached John's sphincter muscle. 

"Oh God!" Mulder gasped at the sudden tightness squeezing his shaft. 

Doggett grunted and his fingers grasped the comforter as he leaned against the bed. It'd been almost two decades since he'd last been fucked and he'd forgotten about the initial pain. And his lover was a lot larger than his previous partners were. 

Mulder stayed still until the anal muscles clenching his shaft relaxed and allowed him to push more of his length inside his lover. He'd never experienced a tighter grip on his cock. It was extremely pleasurable better than anything he'd experienced with past female lovers. He held John's hips as he pushed in deeper until his balls were resting against John's buttocks. 

He leaned forward, pressed a kiss to the small of his lover's back, and felt the trembling muscles. "John, are you all right?" 

"Fine. Just give me a moment." Doggett chuckled. "God, Fox, it feels like I have a baseball bat up my ass." 

Mulder's fingers wrapped around Doggett's engorged cock and stroked it affectionately. "You're not lacking in that area either, slugger." 

'Batterup!" Doggett quipped. 

Mulder chuckled. "I've already made it to home plate." 

As he felt John's body relax, Mulder pulled out a couple of inches then pushed back in. God it felt so good. Once he was sure that he wasn't hurting his lover he started thrusting in harder and faster. He enjoyed the sounds John was making and wondered how it would be to be the one being fucked. From the sound of it, John seemed to enjoy it. 

Mulder reached under John and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts. He felt the incredible tight clenching around his shaft as John came. It was only a moment before Mulder's own release pumped into his lover and they both collapsed on the bed. 

After several minutes Mulder rolled them on their sides. "That was unbelievable!" he said, kissing the side of his lover's face before slowly pulling out. 

"You're telling me." Doggett chuckled as he stood on rubbery legs. "I take it you liked fucking me?" 

Mulder hugged John. "Oh yeah, slugger. C'mon, let's try out that claw-foot tub." He'd never felt closer or more affection for another person than he felt at that moment for John. Being with John helped ease his grief over losing Scully. He didn't even want to think about what a wreck he would have been if he had faced the past four weeks alone. 

* * *

End of Chapter 2 - Fledgling  
Coming soon Chapter 3 - Ghoul   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
